Rite of Passage
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: Now that Luke has returned, all is well with the world. But complications arise as Luke's rite of passage brings about the subject of his engagement to Natalia. Luke x Tear, Luke x Natalia :: CH 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Abyss Fan Fiction**

**Rite of Passage**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: Finally played through Tales of the Abyss, and now I need to write something.

* * *

Back from the dead. Floating, lost, adrift, a mass of fonons buried in the abyss beneath Eldrant, collecting, recollecting, mixing, separating, and finally congealing into a complete picture, Luke emerged, his essence a mix of the impermanent fonons of both his original and replica body, now fused together to form a concrete whole. Unwavering. Steadfast.

Alive.

"Luke!"

Luke had proven himself to Asch. He had proven himself to Van. He had proven himself to Tear, and to Guy and to Natalia, and all his friends who, despite believing him dead, still came to pay their respect to their friend. Van had been right about one thing – Luke was now fully human, had truly earned his right to live. The question now, was…how?

"Tear…"

His voice came out quietly, mostly his own, but with a shade of Asch's edginess. His hair had grown long again, since his time in the abyss. It might have taken him more than the year it had to recollect himself, but for the music of Tear's Fonic Hymm. That sweet melody that she used to sing every day on their journeys together. It reminded him of who he was. What he was. Why he wanted to live.

It was enough for him to push through.

He smiled as he saw his friends gather around him, his arms around Tear as she embraced him.

"You all came…" he pointed out, as though it weren't obvious. The gratitude in his voice made it clear that it was not out of surprise that he made this observation. His eyes met each of theirs with fondness and respect.

He turned his attention to Tear, still embracing him, her namesake still trickling down her cheek.

"I thought you had…" she stuttered, barely managing speech through the heaving sobs that wracked her body, the aching pain in her chest. "We all thought… Oh, Luke…"

He felt her arms tighten around his back, almost painfully, but he didn't mind. Natalia had her arms around his right shoulder, Guy his hand on his left.

"You kept your promise…" the princess wept, shedding tears of her own. "Luke…you came back…"

"You sure kept us waiting…" Guy added, giving his shoulder a squeeze, though Luke could hear the sadness and relief he hid in his voice.

"Natalia…Guy…"

Anise managed to wedge her way into the embrace, wrapping her arms around him from between Tear and Natalia.

"Luke! You big dummy! You had us all worried!" she sobbed, clutching him tightly. "Don't make us wait like that!"

Jade refrained from bodily contact, though he did step closer as he adjusted his glasses. "Indeed. It's not good to keep your friends in suspense. What kept you, I wonder?"

Luke didn't answer. He knew his friends had been worried. He had known that he'd miss them too. But he hadn't anticipated such a wealth of warmth and love at his return. He hadn't anticipated the overwhelming sense of relief that hit him as his dearest friends welcomed him from the abyss, shedding tears of happiness.

"Everyone…" Luke whispered, surprised to find himself crying as well. "It's…it's good to be back…"

His eyes fell on Tear, her eyes swollen and red from crying so much, as she fixed him with a look of such caring and devotion that it startled him. She still had not let go of him, her fingers clutching the back of his jacket for purchase, holding him tightly as though letting go would allow him to slip away into nothingness once more.

"Tear…" he said, finding his voice again. He wiped one of his own off his cheek, and with the same hand, stroked her face, dabbing the tears away. "I'm home…"

xxxxx

A similar reception waited for him in Baticul. Even the now jobless funeral directors contributed to the cheering crowd that gathered around the castle the next day. Luke had nearly missed the ceremony that awaited him because his mother had all but refused to let go of him.

"Mom, please!" he let out a gasp as he rushed for the door, the house attendants hot on his heels, putting the finishing touches on his ceremonial robes. "I'm going to be late!"

He finally managed to make it out the doors. There, Guy was waiting for him. Dressed in his best, he had been assigned Luke's bodyguard for the duration of the ceremony, not that it was truly needed. Anyone who might be thinking of attacking him was grossly outnumbered by the people who were glad he was back. And Luke was, after all, the swordsman who defeated Master Van, though even he did not know what effects his duration within the abyss had cost him. He had not gotten a chance to flex his muscles in the training area yet, and though confident in his ability to fight with the ornamental sword at his hip, he honestly felt better with Guy at his side.

"Your uncle and Natalia are waiting for you over there…" Guy pointed at the edge of the precipice, overlooking the lower levels of Baticul. While there were few onlookers on his level, beside the few nobles and officials and the long rows of palace guards that made up the veritable hallway leading to the lookout point, the vast majority of Baticul's population lay waiting underneath the grand balcony, eager to get a glimpse at the thought to be dead prince.

Word had reached even Luke's ears – while a few naysayers within the court were expressing doubt about his inheritance, being a replica of the original Luke. These voices were greatly overshadowed by the majority of the powerful speakers, including the King himself. With the original no longer accounted for, and witness claims of Asch's essence being absorbed into Luke, little ammunition was left to these naysayers. Luke was, by rite of birth, an heir of the throne to Kimlasca.

As he stood there, bathed in sunlight as the sonorous applause of the people below, Luke waved his hand, smiling as he made out some replicas dotted amongst the masses of people. It pleased him to see them being integrated into society so soon after calamity had almost claimed the world. No doubt an effort on Anise' part to reform the church or Lorelei. Jade, he understood, was also contributing, his fonic research creating a demand for labor that the replicas could offer, and was taking freely in as many cities as could be used.

As he wondered idly where Tear was, he felt a hand slip into his. He glanced to his left, and saw Natalia, smiling forward, her eyes darting to his for a moment, before returning to the crowd, giving his hand a meaningful squeeze, her other hand waving in the air.

Luke smiled.

"…and as we welcome Prince Luke von Fabre into his passage to manhood," the King's voice boomed upon the fonic glyph that allowed him to speak at the necessary volume for such occasions. "We are also pleased to confirm his betrothal to my daughter, Princess Natalia!"

Once again, the crowds erupted into applause. The people's love for Natalia for her dutiful service and caring devotion and their admiration for Luke's efforts in saving the world from the threat of annihilation bringing their cheers to newer levels as the city of Baticul was filled with sounds of mirth.

For the first time since arriving, Luke felt tangible concern. Suddenly, the girl to his left took on a whole new light as this new reality sunk in. She had always been his childhood friend, and they had both loved their city and wished only the best for it and each other…

He felt himself sweating. Was this the King's doing? Had he done this without considering otherwise, thinking it was for the best? Nervously, he glanced at Natalia's face, but she was utterly unreadable. Was she going to pretend that nothing was amiss? Surely, she knew that it wasn't as simple as all that. They both still had the right to make their choice.

Realization dawned on him. Natalia had always favored Asch – he had been the one she had truly grown up with. He was the one she shared her childhood memories with, and while he had none of those memories himself after taking Asch's being into himself, the feelings that made Asch linger on Natalia remained within him. Already the feel of her hand holding his was making his ears warm.

Now that Asch was gone, the only one left for Natalia was Luke. No, Asch was not truly gone – his essence was now _within_ Luke! Whatever it was that sparked Natalia's interest in Asch now resided within Luke. This hadn't been the King's doing – this was Natalia's!

"Natalia…" Luke whispered, giving her hand a squeeze, though with the concern in his voice, he tried to make it clear it was one of inquiry.

"Yes, Luke?" she breathed, her lips barely moving. The look she flashed him revealed contentment and satisfaction, her tone of voice was pleased and delighted.

Was she blind?

"We're still…engaged?" was all Luke could manage. He felt his vision narrow as the weight suddenly landed on his shoulders.

"Of course, Luke," she responded, matter of factly, turning back to the crowd, her smile unwavering. "You promised me you'd help me make Kimlasca a better place."

Luke swallowed. "I did…"

He wanted to say more, but he could think of nothing that would amend his situation, and certainly not here and now, in front of the King and all the townspeople. He felt trapped, unable to escape without hurting someone he cared about.

He scanned the crowds, and saw Jade and Anise on the landing just below amidst a crowd of onlooking replicas. He saw Guy at his right, ever diligent, while Natalia remained at his left, still waving. Despite his wandering eyes, Tear was nowhere to be seen.

As he continued looking, his ears became unable to hear the noise of the crowd around him. He became unable to feel the sensation of Natalia's hand in his or the thundering raucus of the townsfolk. And while a part of him, the part of him that was Asch, longed for the girl at his side, the other part, the part of himself that he had identified with for the past seven years longed sorely for the girl whose melody brought him back from the abyss.

* * *

A/N: Trouble in paradise. Stay tuned for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Abyss Fan Fiction**

**Rite of Passage**

By Kraven Ergeist

* * *

"So, what exactly happened to you after we left Eldrant?"

Luke was sitting shirtless on an examination table in the medical ward of Belkend, two doors down from Jade's office and the labs where he conducted his fonic research.

"Where's Tear?"

Jade sighed, his eyes closed in his ever patient smirk. "That's not the answer to my question, Luke."

Luke fixed Jade with an unmoving stare that promised a complete lack of cooperation should the General not answer his question.

"Tear's probably back in Yulia city," Jade surmised, sterilizing a needle. "With all that's been going on with the Church of Lorelei, it's likely that her services as a Holy Knight, not to mention the world's last remaining confirmed Seventh Fonist are going to be in high demand."

Luke hissed as Jade gently slid the needle into a vein in his arm, drawing a blood sample. "Then…why wasn't she at the ceremony in Baticul?"

Jade made sure to remove the syringe before saying with a smirk, "Probably an effort on her part not to get between you and your fiancée."

Luke scoffed, pressing the proffered gauze pad to his arm. "Damn it…I need to get this whole mess cleared up!"

Jade paid no attention to Luke as he slid the tube of blood into an electronic reader. "Have you spoken to Natalia about this?"

Luke pursed his lips. He could remember the look of blissful satisfaction on Natalia's face at the ceremony when her father confirmed their betrothal. What could he say to her that wouldn't sound like an outright rejection? For all his desire for Tear, he still cared about Natalia too, and did not want to hurt her.

Of course, the longer he put prolonged this charade, the more it would hurt.

"Not at any length, no…" Luke admitted. "Natalia's off on some diplomatic mission. I was hoping to talk to Tear first, anyway…"

Jade couldn't help the smile that besmirched his face. "I thought Tear already made her feelings clear to you, Luke."

The red headed prince blushed, eying the display of instruments that littered the countertops of the examination room. "That was a year ago…"

"You saw how she was in Eldrant," Jade said, without missing a beat as he read his instruments. "She missed you Luke."

Luke removed the gauze pad from his arm, eying the red mark opposite his elbow. "Yeah…but…so did Natalia…"

Jade smiled triumphantly. "Ahhh…I see how it is…a part of you is actually interested in Natalia."

Luke inhaled, partly because of how surprising the notion was, and partly because he knew, deep down, that it was true.

"But…"

Jade adjusted his glasses. "It makes sense that the part of you that is Asch would be drawn to Natalia, just as Natalia would be drawn to the part of you that is Asch."

Jade drew up an image on his computer screen that, Luke guessed, was a mapping of his seventh fonons.

"Of course, this is all hearsay. It's fundamentally impossible to prove that any of Asch's essence resides within you. Your fonons are identical. Any tests done would have a one hundred percent result, because it's impossible to distinguish his fonons from yours. That being said, blaming yours and Natalia's mutual affection on Asch's essence isn't a viable excuse. For whatever it's worth, you are who you are now, Luke. You need to make a decision based on what _you_ want, not what Asch would have wanted."

Luke wasn't paying attention. He was to busy thinking about what he should do next. He needed to confront Natalia. And he needed to confront Tear. But whom first?

"I'm going to Yulia city," Luke decided, pulling his shirt back on. "I need to speak to Tear."

"Why?" Jade joked. "So you can make sure that she'll definitely choose you, so you can reject Natalia without fear of doing it for nothing?"

Luke hesitated, knowing he was right. "I…I don't want anyone to be hurt from this. It's better to be sure before acting. You taught me that, Jade."

Jade crossed his arms over his pristine white lab coat. "I suppose I did."

As Luke hurried out of the lab, Jade called after him.

"It's likely that Teodoro will have already sent Tear on her next mission by the time you reach Yulia city."

Luke didn't stop. "Then I'll ask Teodoro where he sent her and follow."

xxxxx

Sure enough, Tear had already been sent to Daath once Luke had reached her family's stronghold. Once Luke had exchanged pleasantries with the steward of Yulia city, he hopped aboard the Albiore II and rode off to the Lorelei holy land.

"So you're trying to find Tear?" Noelle said from the pilot seat.

Luke sat next to her in the passenger seat. "Yeah."

He stared out the window at the water. Since the collapse of the planet storm, the potency of fomicry had severely lessened. Fon technology still worked for the most part, but with a marked decrease in power. The Albiore II, once renowned as one of the world's only flying machine, was likewise limited to sea and ground travel.

"You know, I heard what the king said at the ceremony…" Noelle said, as though she seemed to be tiptoeing around something.

Luke waited for a reply. When none came, he raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Noelle blushed. "Well…you like Tear, don't you?"

Luke stared at the blond pilot, suddenly embarrassed. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Noelle kept her eyes on the water, refusing to meet his gaze. "Don't deny it. Throughout our entire journey, I watched as you practically hung on her every word. The way you looked up to that girl, you'd expect her to walk on water or something. Who do you think kept Meiu from interrupting you two before the final battle? That girl doesn't even realize how lucky she is…"

Noelle looked away when she realized she was blushing.

"What I mean to say is…are you gonna let Natalia come between you two?"

It was Luke's turn to look away. He hadn't realized Noelle felt that way about him. It only made him feel more guilty when he realized that Natalia's reaction would be even worse if he ever told her how he really felt.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Luke asked helplessly. "If I reject Natalia, I'll be going back on my birth rite, on my oath as a Prince of Kimlasca. She'd…she'd never forgive me…"

Noelle's eyes softened as she saw his head hang in despair.

"You have to ask yourself…how much do you care about Tear? How much would you be willing to give to her? To do for her? To sacrifice for her? You have to decide what it is you want, and stick to it, no matter the consequences…"

As Luke felt the burden on his shoulders get steadily heavier, Noelle smiled.

"If she's really your friend, then she'll respect your wishes, and still be your friend after you've made your decision."

xxxxx

It was actually pretty convenient that Tear had gone to Daath. Luke would have had to go there at some point to meet with the new Fon Master pay tribute to the reformed church of Lorelei. He may as well get that done while he was here. But first, Tear.

"Luke!"

…Or not.

Anise came running down the hall of the cathedral, her doll still wrapped around her back like a knapsack. She threw her arms around him, as if she hadn't seen him the day before.

"Hey Anise…" Luke smiles, returning the young girl's embrace. "Surprised to see me?"

Anise giggled, giving him her cutest expression she could muster.

"I didn't expect you to stop by Daath for a while! I thought I'd have to wait a while before I got to see you again!"

Luke laughed as she struck a pose.

"Well?" she giggled. "What do you think? I've grown a lot in the past year, haven't I?"

Luke tried not to laugh too hard. "Uh huh…they'll have to keep a guard on you just to keep the eager guys off of you!"

Anise pouted cutely. "Boo! I can tell when you're not being serious, Luke!"

Luke chuckled. "Oh really? I thought I was being so discrete. So anyway, is Tear here? I heard from Teodoro that she was on assignment to Daath."

Anise looked somewhat disappointed. "She might be talking with Fon Master Florian." Her spirits seemed to brighten a little. "Oh, that's right! You haven't seen Florian yet! I'll take you to him!"

Before he could react, she had seized his arm and was dragging him up the grand staircase of the Daath Cathedral.

xxxxx

"It's good to see you again, Luke."

Luke nearly fell over. The voice sounded so much like Ion! The face was almost identical! His outfit was the same! Everything about him struck him with such nostalgia that he had to force himself to remember that Ion was dead. This was just another replica.

Like he had been.

"Fon Master Florian," Luke bowed, dismay evident on his face. Tear was nowhere in sight. "I'm glad to see you've taken up the mantle of Fon Master."

The green haired boy nodded. While he looked a lot like Ion, he didn't seem quite so…stifled. "Indeed. Despite the two kingdom's independence of the Score, people from all over the world still rely on the Score as a guide. The Church of Lorelei has done everything in its power to emphasize its impermanence though, and I think little by little, it's working…"

Luke exchanged a few more pleasantries, but eventually got to his reason for being there.

"Fon Master…I heard that Tear had come by on a mission from Yulia City…have you seen her?"

The boy nodded at him, looking for all the world like the boy who had gone on their journey with them. "Yulia City just had some concerns about the Oracle Knights. We're starting to put together plans for increasing their ranks for the purpose of increasing awareness of the lack of permanence to the Score."

The redhead nodded, not really taking much heed. "Did she say where she was head next? Is she going back to Yulia City?"

Florian shook his head. "I believe she was headed for Grand Chokmah. Emperor Peony also has a number of volunteers for the Oracle Knight project, and wants a former member that he can trust to oversee them."

Luke tried to extract himself as quickly and as politely as he could. "I hate to leave after just arriving, but it's really important that I talk to her."

The Fon Master nodded. "I understand. Come back and see me when you have more time, and we can discuss things at greater length. It seams Colonel Curtiss has made a discovery with the Score that pertains to you."

That gave Luke pause. "Jade? I was just with him in Belkend. Why couldn't he tell me there?"

Then Florian smiled in a way that almost made Luke want to cry, he looked so much like Ion. "Luke, I cannot begin to understand what makes the Colonel do or say half the things he does. I'm just a mediator in this matter."

Luke let out a laugh. He wanted to find out what Jade had discovered. He wanted to sit down and talk more with Florian and find out more about him. But the longer he put off talking to Tear, the longer the idea of him and Natalia would embed itself into reality. He wanted to nip this as close to the bud as he could.

"I'll stop by soon then," Luke waved as he dashed out the door.

Anise was waiting for him outside, her arms crossed with a holier than thou expression on her face. "That was fast. Is talking to Tear so important, you can't give Florian more than a few minutes?"

Luke blushed slightly, offering a weak smile as he walked past the girl. "Unfortunately, yes…much as I'd like to catch up with you and Florian, there's something important I need to clear up with Tear…"

Anise didn't seem too upset with this response. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Hmph…she certainly better kiss you for all the trouble she's putting you through…"

Now Luke was definitely blushing. He nearly tumbled down the flight of stairs he was about to descend. "Excuse me!?"

Anise giggled, wandering into Florian's room. "Nothing, nothing…"

The door slid shut, and Luke grudgingly walked down the stairs, muttering something about snobby little brats that didn't know what they were talking about.

xxxx

Emperor Peony the 9th had always been the first one to discard propriety and do what he knew was right in his heart in any situation, be it a world ending catastrophe, or a case of missing rappigs. So while King Ingobert had maintained his dignity upon seeing his though to be dead nephew, Peony had walked down to the young man and thrown his arms around him.

"Luke! It's so good to see you again! The whole of Malkuth was in mourning for you this past year! I can't tell you how happy everyone is that you're finally back!"

The man may have been a bit flamboyant, but he had the arm strength of a gorilla! "Ack!" Luke let out a slightly pained gasp of breath. "It's good to see you too, Emperor Peony… Hrrrk!"

The smiling emperor finally let go of the young man and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Just wait till the people of Grand Chokmah hear that you're in the city! They'll probably have a parade."

Luke winced, finding himself once again in the awkward position of much needed urgency in the midst of a reunion long overdue. "I'm afraid that parade will have to wait, your highness. It's urgent that I speak to Tear. Is she in the city?"

The dark skinned emperor tilted his head to the side. "Not that I know of…but I'll tell you who is…"

Luke heard the hurried footfalls before he even turned to see who it was.

"Luke!" he heard Natalia's voice ring out across the grand audience hall to him as he turned to see his betrothed sprinting across the marble floor towards him (though how she managed this in heels, Luke wasn't sure).

She was in his arms before he could even say hello. It took all of his wherewithal not to fall over as she threw herself at him. He was stunned. As much as his heart longed for Tear, he was struck by the scent of Natalia's hair that overtook his senses, the feel of her petite arms pressed against his back.

"Natalia…" he breathed. Jade was right. He could argue that it was the part of him that was Asch that longed to prolong this embrace, but Asch was no more. He was himself, and these were his emotions that he was feeling. The question for him was, was Natalia truly aiming these repressed feelings of desire for Asch…or himself?

"Mmm…I missed you…" she said girlishly, still clinging to him, standing up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Natalia…" Luke took a moment to catch his breath. "What…what are you doing in Grand Chokmah?" was all he could think to say.

"I'm still a diplomat for Kimlasca," Natalia answered plainly, pulling away enough to look at his face, but still holding him by the shoulders, her perfume still overtaking him. "Emperor Peony wants Kimlasca and Malkuth to collaborate on Daath's Oracle Knight project."

Luke swallowed. "Oh…um…"

He wanted to express his concerns, but he felt so guilty, so treacherous. Here she was, clearly happy with the way things were going. What right did he have to take that from her?

Every right, he reasoned. It was his heart too. But the logic in his mind felt immensely overpowered by the blissful smile on her face just at being in his presence.

"Hey, umm…" Luke stuttered, aware of Emperor Peony's eyes still on them. "I had a question…"

Natalia's smile did not waver. "Yes?"

Luke bit his lip. He needed to broach the subject somehow. "Are you…serious about getting married?"

Natalia seemed to blossom at that. "Of course, Luke! We made a promise to each other! You're my precious childhood friend, and besides…"

Suddenly Natalia was blushing.

"I…I love you, Luke…"

Luke was stunned. Too stunned to move. Too stunned to think. Too stunned to do anything as her lips came to his.

Idiot! Stop it! You're just leading her on! But she tasted and felt and smelled so good to him, he wanted to cry. Her lips molded to his in a way that wasn't exactly desperate, but definitely repressed. He was locked in position, his arms poised at his sides, as though he wasn't sure whether to grab her by the shoulders, or turn tail and run.

As her lips left his, his eyes regained focus.

Over her shoulder, the doors to the Emperor's grand audience hall lay open.

There stood Tear, an unreadable look on her face. Her eyes were locked with his.

She stared at him for several seconds.

Then she turned to go.

* * *

A/N: I know. I suck.


End file.
